vacation at dracula's castle
by XrawrXreptarX
Summary: this is a tale of keith, arthur, and alfred spending a month at dracula's castle first chapter is T but gets more towards M as it goes on. human names love, and a dracula, and also some berries
1. getting introduced to the castle

Vacation at dracula's castle...

there was 3 people,

Arthur (england)

Alfred (america)

and

Keith (australia)

enjoy the book...

MWAHAHAHAHAA! c):{D

evil mexican face

it was a dark and stormy night... the sound of bustling cars and jets pulling into port, and the chatter of multiple people in crowds by the 100s signaled they were here.

Transylvania municipal airport

"Alfred, wake up!" Arthur screamed for the millionth time in Alfred's ear. Kieth giggled at the sight of his big brother screaming in his friend's ear.

"ALFRED! WAKE UP YOU GIT!" the Brit slapped the sleeping Alfred. Kieth started looking like he was about to explode with laughter knowing that Arthur was annoyed with Alfred's fatigue. With one last slap to the face, Alfred sprang up when he heard Arthur mention that he was gonna buy him Transylvanian burgers for dinner "BURGERS YOU SAY?! Dude, why didn't you leave with that?" the American litterally jumped at the thought of transylvanian burgers.

~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after the 3 got off the plane, (actually, they were thrown off by the flight marshall because of Alfred's "need for transylvanian burgers" as he explained) they were at the burger king stand with an extremely hungry Alfred. Annoyed at Alfred's groaning, Arthur reached into his wallet and pulled out $40 dollars. "here, knock yourself out" said the brit Alfred gasped and snatched the dollar "40 DOLLARS?! OH MY GOD DUDE THANK YOU!" Alfred nearly glomped the other, and ran off to get the food he always dreamed of.

'That means i haven't talked to keith since we left the U.S.'

'And now I can!' Arthur was unaware the australian was watching him practically bounce with joy. "you ok brother?"

Keith asked at the rabbitlike Arthur. "oh! Yes im fine, how about you?" Arthur asked. "i-im fine, just chilly is all" Kieth was practically shivering at the cold of fall rain (I forgot to mention they were out at the front of the airport waiting for alfred to pull up the car, but we'll get to him later) Arthur chuckled at his younger brother's sarcasm. "can I have the blanket?" the shivering one asked "Alfred has our bags, and your blanket is in there" Arthur replied with annoyance in his voice. Just then Alfred came pulling up in the car. "yo! You wanna ride?" he yelled over the blasting seven lions remix. "yes we want a ride! And im freezing!" Kieth yelled "alright alright, alfred can be a handful, so just get in the car and i'll give us both headphones, ok?" Arthur told Kieth. They both got in the car and drove off to the wilderness (isis is a great song btw, I'm typing this listening to it, ima stop using A/N or else im gonna ramble)

~~~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~

after the 3 hour drive into the wilderness, and A LOT of dubstep later, they finally arrive at their destination.

DRACULA'S CASTLE

Alfred silently took off the sleeping pair's headphones, "aww, they look so peaceful... I don't like it" Alfred said mischeviously. He silently reached for the car's volume knob, (car was on battery, he was planning this:3) and cranked it all the way up "SUPRISE!" he screamed, the brothers jolted awake and screamed. Kieth even jumped out of the window and ran away while Arthur tried to punch Alfred, he failed, so he ran out off the car the way Keith did. By jumping out of the window, and stormed off after his little brother. Alfred shut the car off and ran after them in the pouring rain. Forgetting about the bags in the trunk

~~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~~

once Alfred finally caught up to them, he was already at the gate looking up at the giant wooden board that sealed the place up. "whoa..." Alfred said seechless after that phrase "it's magnificent, i've never seen anything like it.." Arthur said with his big words. Kieth was tounge tied, he couldn't speak at all. The flames that illuminated the castle walls was the only light that they used for seeing the giant door, Alfred was getting frustrated trying to find the lever to pull the drawbridge to the massive structure.

~~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~~

once Arthur educated Alfred about where castles kept drawbridge levers, they found their way into the giant house like object, the 3 didn't know what they had coming... "oh crap!" Alfred shouted, the other 2 looked behind him as the american realized he forgot the bags in the trunk "what? Do I have a boogie?" Arthur asked, "heh, I think I forgot the bag in the car. Haha" Alfred said with guilt in his voice, Kieth was annoyed at this, but got over it by punch buggying Alfred "c'mon mate, let's get the bags." Kieth shouted "race you there!" Alfred shouted back at the australian, already catching up to him. "This means that I at least have some time to spend exploring the castle!" so Arthur quickly hurried off before the other 2 got back with bags.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~

after Kieth and Alfred sprinted to the car, Alfred had an amazing idea "Kieth, KIETH I got an idea" Alfred said like he was high, "what is it?" Kieth wondered. "since the drawbridge is so big, why don't we drive the car through it?" Alfred said with genius on his face. "OH...MY...GAWD! WHY DIDN'T _I_ THINK OF THAT?!" Kieth said with amazement at Alfred's brilliantness "well c'mon dude the storm's not getting lighter!" so Kieth and Alfred hopped in the car and drove through blasting Alfred's dubstep remixes to the world, and castle walls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur finally found the library when he heard music coming from one of the corridors "no, that can't be Alfred's songs. Maybe i'm hearing things because of the total silence instead of Kieth and Alfred's horseplay" Arthur reassured himself because he hasn't had this much quiet since the time he had that fever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK IN THE CORRIDORS~~~~~~~~~~~

"ARE YOU TAKIN ME WITH YOU" the loud lyrics blasted through the castle as Alfred's reckless driving had almost killed them a few times driving through the place. Bass drops and wubs were all they heard smashing through the hallway. "woo hoo!" Kieth shouted while everything is going on. "FOUND THE ROOMS" Alfred screamed over the sven lions soundtrack. "HIT THE BRAKES!" The australian shouted back at the careless driver. So, Alfred did as he was told and SLAMMED HIS FOOT ON THAT BRAKE. The whole castle shook at the dubstep and tire screeches..

~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE AT ARTHUR~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur went to peek out at the loud noise and saw a giant SUV barreling towards him. Arthur shrieked "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! STOP THE CAR!" Kieth and Alfred shrilled in sync. so, Alfred performed a barrel roll which caused the car to miss Arthur by a hair. In that moment in time the 3 slowly passed eachother, time forwarded as the car kept tumbling until it hit the end of the corridor a split second later, a giant cloud of dust clouded the room for what seemed like forever, they both escaped out of Kieth's side of the car. Alfred was trying to cover up the fact he was shaking with adrenaline and fear in his veins by hi-fiving Kieth, trying to do the same, while Arthur was full-on trembling like a hyperactive chihuahua "WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO! NOW WE DON'T HAVE CLOTHES, AND A CAR TO DRIVE WITH TO THE AIRPORT AFTER HALLOWEEN!" Arthur shrieked furiously at the pair(ing) "b-bro-?" Kieth stammered "no, Kieth, don't even say a word." Arthur began "you and Alfred have taken a castle and smashed it to bits, your immatureness doen't exist, Kieth-" Arthur was cut off by the frustrated american "no, don't blame Kieth, it was me. I had the idea of driving the car through the castle to save time so we wouldn't get poured on carrying the bags in, (really fun by the way) and-" everyone kept getting cut off by one another until the confrontation grew into an argument. Then grew out until everyone was having an all out war. So Alfred and Kieth stormed off to the kitchen and Arthur to their rooms. Leaving the other 2 off to fend for themselves.

~~~~~~~~~IN THE KITCHEN WITH FOOD~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey, mate don't let my brother get you down. At least we have the other half of the castle to go do stuff, he just has the room." Kieth convinced the other. Alfred sniffled "y-yeah, I suppose we do!" Alfred said smiling, "we don't need dumb old Arthur! We don't need no one!" Alfred shouted "yea! C'mon mate let's go outside and wreak hell!" after the 2 got outside, the storm looked like it cleared, so Alfred brought flashlights and Kieth brought a knife "i'm gonna show you how we do it in the outback!" Kieth showboated. "oh really?" Alfred brought up his sniper rifle "whoa! You gotta show me how to use one of those!" Kieth shouted. "and you gotta show me how to use that knife!" Alfred shouted back at him. "well, what are we waiting for dude? Let's get in there and kick some ass!" Alfred shouted as they both ran into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. the mystery behind the woods

NOTE: vacation at dracula's castle is only a FANMADE fanfiction, I do not own hetalia, the characters or dracula's castle. So now that the disclaimer is over, now the fun can begin ;D

VACATION AT DRACULA'S CASTLE CHAPTER 2

"So what are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass!" alfred shouted as they ran into the woods.

~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~`

"how dare that wanker take _MY_ little brother away from _me!_ This was supposed to be _my vacation with kieth!_ But no! Alfred had to come along and _take_ kieth away from me!" Arthur shouted as he was walking down the torch-lit corridors. But when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he looked left. "who's there?" he asked.

But when he looked he didn't see anyone there. "must have an eye floatie" arthur giggled to himself

he must have walked a couple of meters before he saw the same figure out in the stairwell. "stupid eye floatie" arthur tried blinking away the debri in his eye fluid, It wouldn't fade, he tried crying it out, rinsing with the water from the well, and he even just plain stuck his fingers in his eyes to get it out. But wherever he looked, the hallways and around other parts of the castle, it somehow followed him. Arthur felt like he was being watched "i might as well go back to the room and try to sleep" arthur's voice echoed in the hollow mass of the castle. So, he thought he was seeing things. And walked back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~OUT IN THE WILDERNESS~~~~~~

"shh! You might scare it away!" kieth whisper shouted. "no, it's you making the leaves crunch!" said the sniper eye alfred. Making sure the gun's shusher was secured. "it's not the leaves, it's that shusher!" kieth blamed alfred once again. "got it, now, ima shoot, but you need to cut the deer-" alfred was cut off when kieth shushed him.

Finally after what seemed to be ages, the deer was in the sniper's crosshair. A single pew and the deer fell to the ground. "BULLSEYE!" the accomplished alfred shouted "want a horn? We get each!" kieth said. "nah-wait a horn?" alfred asked. "uh, yeah! wonder why I brought a machete?, you thought I wouldn't take home a souvenir" sarcastic keith said sarcastically. "hell yeah I want one!" the happy alfred said. While keith was cutting off the buck's horns, alfred wandered off to find something to take back to the states as a souvenir. "yo keith! Can I take these berries with me?" alfred asked pointing at some bunch of orange berries. "sure, mate! Just make sure you boil them before you eat them" keith explained while alfred was already shoving a crapload of them into his pockets. After that, they hiked up a wonderful hill that alfred despised. And found a river sitting at a clearing inbetween the trees "wanna sit here and look up at the stars?" kieth shouted at the other panting his way up the hill. "hold on! Im still hiking myself and this bucking heavy ass deer up the hill!" alfred shouted. It took keith about a minute to think about the 'bucking' phrase. "oh now I s-" keith was cut off when all of a sudden the deer came FLYING over the hill. And of course, alfred was literally rolling down the hill after it. "the buck?" keith questioned the tumbling alfred "i got tired of trailing that thing

up here while you waited" alfred explained as he halted near the edge of the river, now he came back crawling onto the purple grass. "why is the grass purple? I thought it was supposed to be green like arthur's boogers" alfred wondered. "dunno mate, just accept the fact that there's a patch of purple grass" kieth answered.

~~~~~~~~AT THE CASTLE ARU~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ugh, where are they?!" arthur said looking at his phone's time. "if it's 2AM, and they left at 11PM, oh my god! They've been gone for 3 hours?!" arthur said to himself, so he decided to call alfred and ask him where they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~VEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"oh shit, arthur's calling!" alfred said over to keith, who was looking as if he was trying to find his life's calling "meh," alfred answered his phone "hallo, hero speaking?" alfred boasted "ALFRED, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND KEITH?!" arthur screamed into the phone. Alfred jumped at the resonance of the scream. "coming, dear" alfred said casually. "ar-, the fucker hung up!" alfred said annoyed. "huh? I was just dreaming" keith explained. "oh, nothing, just your pain in the ass brother wants us home for beddy-bye" alfred wise cracked "hah! Yea sure, mom" keith joined in

by then they were both waking up the woods with their laughter. But then keith started getting serious "alfred, can I ask you a personal question?" keith sat up. "sure dude, whassup?" alfred said all friendly like "have you ever-" keith said scratching his head, "dude, you have to tell me or else I can't figure it out, silly" alfred told keith. "uh, have you e- everkissedagirlbefore?" keith shouted fast. It took a few seconds for alfred to decipher what keith asked him "you wanna know how to kiss a girl?" alfred said. Keith nodded quickly. "don't worry, ill teach you. It's simple, but first who do you have a crush on?" alfred coaxed "uh, well she's from the US and she is really fun to be around, aand, she likes video games, she's sort of like a tomboy" keith described the girl. "hmm, okay, that'll be easy, just take it a few steps at a time" alfred advised. "um, yeah, but I don't _know_ how to kiss a girl" keith complained. "can we do kissing practice?" keith asked, walking on eggshells. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT ALFRED I JUST NEED HELP!" keith panicked "but keith, you can always ask me _anything_"alfred said_._ "i'm your buddy, it's what i'm here for" he added "s-so we can? Practice?" keith swallowed a huge lump of nervousness. "yeah, i'll show you how to romance a ~_lady~_" alfred checked to make sure he added emphasis to 'lady' "um, okay, let's get'er done" keith said. Before alfred could say a word his phone rang. "the fuck does he want now?" alfred answered his phone again. "don't see you at the drawbridge yet!" arthur said. "you still up? Dude, put on your curlers and go to bed already, we'll be home soon!" was the last thing alfred could say before arthur hung up. "what's going on?" keith wondered. "nothing, your brother's just on his man period" alfred said with annoyance in his voice. "anyway, you can't say 'let's get'er dun' or else the ~_lady~_ will think you just wanna fuck her" alfred taught, remembering back to when he and arthur went to vegas (and how they played role reversal)

"yeesh" alfred shivered. "huh?" keith asked. "nothing, just thinking" alfred said. "uh okay, so can we start the lesson now?" keith asked. "sure, now what you do, is tilt your head to the left when you kiss. That's how men do it, women tilt theirs to the right" alfred explained, "so, I tilt _my_ head to the right and you tilt _your_ head to the left" alfred said. He was snapped out of his teachings when he saw keith coming to seal the gap, their lips touched. And alfred melted into the kiss, deepening it when he wrapped his arms around keith's neck. Keith licked alfred's lips telling him that he wants more when keith pinned him to the ground. By this point they were both panting "k-keith, shouldn't we be getting to the- nnh.." and keith shut him up when he frenched alfred. Keith then let go of his hold on his "_lady_". "alfred, I've seem to have gotten this already" keith said seductively. He started by kissing alfred's neck. Trailing spit behind from when he kissed the other before. The australian then started to lift up alfred's shirt and started kissing his chest. "p-please keith, this wasn't what I h-aah-" keith found a nipple and sucked on it. At this point alfred was pushing up against keith's tounge trying to feel more of the ecstasy. And then keith let go with a pop "alfred, I know you like this" was all keith said before he went back to sucking. "b-but keith i'm telling you I didn't have this in mind..ah" keith stopped, "what?" keith asked. "it's I just want to go back to the castle, we can continue from there" alfred explained. It was starting to rain "we have to go anyway, arthur has been texting me asking where we are and it's annoying, and it's raining" alfred added, keith looked like he understood. "'k mate, no worries, i'll help you chuck this up the hill" keith said.

About 500 meters behind some lightning struck "holy shit!" they both said. Alfred felt a weird heat from behind him and keith and looked backwards, "oh fuck! Run keith run!" alfred said darting with keith behind him, "i can't leave the buck!" keith shouted. But they both saw the deer ignite at the top of the hill. "ain't gettin it back now" alfred said. He snatched keith's hand and ran him along behind him. By this time some lightning struck overhead and a tree fell. "fuck! What do we do now?!" keith panicked. "roll! Keith!" keith did as told as alfred leaped over like a leopard. Landing with a somersault. "woah. al-" "c'mon!" keith was cut off when lightning hit 20 meters east. Alfred looked up ahead and saw the exit. By this point he and keith were full on sprinting "i see the castle!" alfred yelled. A tree fell, this time the flames were high. "keith you have to roll again!" "k alfred" keith screamed back as he was rolling under the tree to the entrance. Alfred leaped once more. At that exact moment, it was as if he had leaped and didn't get burned, the fire was just tickling him, as if it was like he jumped into his own world of feathers and layed there. And all of a sudden he landed on the dirt clearing of the castle's drawbridge with keith. "t-there was something in-" alfred was cut off when the fire roared, as if there was a demon in the woods. Keith hugged alfred and brace for impact, but then the fire stopped, like there was a barrier protecting the castle. The fire retreated, the trees fell up like when the lightning broke them, and then the first lightning strike that caused the fire receeded back into the sky. "did you, see that?" they both asked. "let's go inside and take a bath. We reek" kieth chuckled. "yea, I smell pretty rank, hah" alfred joked as they were walking into the castle. "oh, no old woman with a rolling pin to hit me? He must have fallen asleep" alfred wisecracked while they walked down the corridor.

END CHAPTER 2 :D

ϾϡϾ

#kolkolface

review please


	3. love and berries

VACATION AT DRACULA'S CASTLE CHAPTER 3 :D

(DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR DRACULA'S CASTLE, OR APPLE EVERYTHING GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS)

"oh, no old woman with a rolling pin to hit me with?" alfred wisecracked down the corridor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~IN ARTHUR'S ROOM ALOON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"oh thank god we didn't die" arthur heard alfred say through the door. "hmph, serves them right!" arthur said, pissed off at alfred's comment he made over the phone. He exited the room annoyed at them "where the hell were you two? I've been worried sick!" arthur said with strain in his voice when he screamed over the phone. "look, i'm sorry but the deer was too heavy, and it took forever to drag back. Plus that fire-" alfred explained, but got cut off by arthur's questioning "what fire?" arthur asked bewildered. "the fire that started when that bolt of lightning hit that tree, didn't you see? ,hehe, that rhymes" alfred said "no, I did not see that 'lightning bolt' hit a tree" arthur snarled. "whatever, you can think the shit you wanna think about me, but i'm telling the truth" alfred growled back to arthur. And they were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO THE S.U.V. WE GO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred and keith went off to the hallway with the crashed SUV at the end to get the bags. "hey, alfred?" keith asked. "yeah dude?" alfred replied to the australian. "do you wanna go first?" keith added while fishing out their bags from the car. "first for what?" alfred said confused. "for the bath. Me or you?" keith cleared up. "oh, why don't we both go? It will save water" alfred said with his idea face. "sure mate, let's go get our stuff ready" keith said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OMG BACK TO JEALOUS ARTHUR~~~~~~~~

'I cannot believe that he lied to me' arthur thought to himself. "trying to sleep is impossible if you know that your brother is spending time with your enemy" arthur said to himself not knowing he's talking. "i gotta sleep, i'm going crazy" arthur spoke to himself. He blew out the candle and slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE BATHROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"keithy, you ready yet?" alfred asked. "almost, just finding my soap" keith replied. "dude, you may as well get your rubber ducky, we're not gonna be bathing for long" alfred told him. "alright alright, i'm coming" keith said annoyed.

As the two walked down the hallway to the bathroom, keith noticed arthur's bedroom door was open. He halted, hoping arthur wouldn't notice that he and alfred were walking around naked, so he shut the door. "alfred, alfred!" keith whisper shouted. Thankfully alfred heard him, "what?" he whispered over. "he's asleep" the australian whispered back. Keith ran over to the curious american and slapped him for talking him into parading around like francis does. "the hell?" alfred asked. "um, hello! Look at us, we're naked" keith said with a pissy tone "so? We're naked. Big deal, i'm cranky too" alfred told the other as they walked to the bathroom.

~~~ONCE THEY GOT INSIDE THE TILED CHAMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"woah, a giant bucket" keith said in amazement "where's the tub?" alfred asked. "this is the tub, at least that's what arthur told me" keith said "oh, so how do we start the water?" alfred asked "we unplug that faucet that lets in the spring water" keith educated alfred. Keith unplugged the old faucet while alfred set down his laptop on the tiles that secured the tub inside. By this point some steam clouded up the room. Alfred put in some bath stuff to make it smell better than spring water. "what's that smell?" keith wondered. "some chocolate bath stuffs, why?" alfred countered with another question, "nothing, it just smells good." "oh, okay" alfred said. Keith gestured him in first "after you, m'lady" keith taunted. "psh, obviously you were treating me like a _~lady~_ out in the woods" alfred snickered. Keith blushed at when alfred put emphasis on 'lady' "dude, get in the water's fine" alfred shouted from his headphones blasting in his ears. "shh! Quiet, this room echoes alot" keith said, thank god alfred could read lips, that made keith look at alfred's lips 'I can't believe that I kissed him, his lips are so soft' keith was yanked out of his thoughts when he didn't notice he was coming in for the kill, he quickly retreated before his buddy fluttered his eyes open. Alfred took off his headphones, "hey, can you wash my back? I can't reach" alfred asked. Keith was just staring at him. "dude, you ok?" the other asked again. Keith was snapped out of his staring contest with alfred's back. "s-sure" the australian replied. "hey, can you go to the right?" the blonde asked. "yeah, is here alright?" keith wondered. "mhm..." alfred moaned. "you ok, alfred?" keith questioned. "y-yeah, im fine, want me to wash your back?" alfred answered his question with another. "yea," keith answered

alfred coughed a little. "ok, mate? Do I stink that much?" keith joked, "n-no, I just feel a little sick, that's all" alfred replied. "oh, well then we should get into the room, it's almost 6AM" keith told. "6AM?!" Alfred shouted "we were supposed to do stuff today!" alfred told keith. "don't worry mate, you need to get your rest" keith reassured. He unplugged the drain in the chamber and helped alfred to their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER A BATH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"keith?" alfred requested. "what is it?" keith said, hoping it was for something he wanted. "c-can you lay in _my_ bed tonight?" alfred asked the other. "uh, yeah, let me just get another cold washcloth from the well" keith said walking out the room. "my body...is..hot" alfred told himself as he drifted into unconciousness.

The sound of keith's voice fading in woke alfred up. "alfred, you still there?" keith asked. "yeah, my body just..feels...h-hot" the other moaned. "why am I sick like this?" he asked the australian. "i dunno" he replied. "where are those berries?" keith tried to solve the puzzle. "i a-ah them" alfred told him "did you boil them?" keith questioned the sick one "no, I thought It would taste like shit" he mumbled, keith still heard what he said. "you didn't boil them? I told you to, or else wild berries make you sick." keith told him. "look, i'm gonna call someone to come look at you, ok?" "ok.." alfred murmured

~~~~~~~~~~~~KIETH IN THE HALLWAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

keith looked around the house for a number to call 'someone'. "god where is that number?" keith asked himself, "if I was a phone number, where would I- OH! A shaman!, I forgot arthur told me about shamans" the australian explained to himself.

Finally after searching around the castle's crooks and crannies, he finds a number to 'summon' a shaman. "hm, natalia braginski 'shaman', I'm gonna try" so, keith dialed the number into his phone. "hello? Natalia braginski, shaman to the stars?" the shaman answered. "hello? This is keith (kirkland?), and I need you to come over right away and help me, my friend is sick" keith told the shaman. "i'll be right over" the shaman replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~30 MINUTES LATER, not really right away~~~~~~~~~~~~

knock. Knock. 10 seconds later keith put down the drawbridge for the shaman to enter. "ms. Braginski, thank you for coming and helping my-" keith got cut off by the russian. "yes, but where is your friend?" the shaman asked him. "this way" keith led the shaman to alfred. They both came in when he was asleep. "so, what are you gonna-" "shh!" the shaman shushed keith, he watched her sprinkle some powder on the sleeping alfred. She waved a stick above his whole form to see if it rattled, "hm, mhm, oh, that's not good" natalia said. The pink balls on the other end of the stick were rattling. "oh no, what's wrong with him, shaman?" keith asked concerned about the other, "it seems that the berries he consumed are 'hawk berries'" the shaman said. "hawk berries?" keith echoed, "hawk berries are orange berries that grow in bunches like how you described it, purple spots come in whenever a bunch is picked," natalia explained. "what are the side effects?" keith asked. "these berries are known for being made into ecstasy pills, but when they're not made into ecstasy pills, they have more side effects than just making everything soft-" natalia was cut off. "wait, so these are like, natural ecstasy?" keith was puzzled. "correct, but like I said, they don't just make the whole world soft, they also make the person that consumes them to be all- horny?" natalia said unsure of herself. "h-horny?" keith echoed. "yes, that's true" the shaman told him. Just then alfred came to. "keith? Everything is so blurry, and my body...feels...really..hot.." alfred forced out before he moaned loudly. "oh no! Alfred! Are you okay?!" keith shouted. Natalia on the other hand looked very concerned about the other. "want me to go and give you two a couple hours?" the shaman offered. "a couple hours?" echoed keith. "s-she means kissing practice, keith.." alfred explained. "oh, u-uh..." keith stuttered when he figured out what alfred meant by 'kissing practice'. "i'll be going now" natalia said.

Natalia exited the room. While keith just stood there, frozen as ever. "keith, you okay?" alfred asked him. "huh? Y-yea i'm fine, you?" "no, it's just... ha-ah" alfred moaned again. "oh god, what do I do?" keith wondered. "me!" alfred yelled. "i-i mean.. it's just i'm really h-ot.." alfred whined. Keith moved over to alfred's side of the bed. "don't worry, i'll help you" and he kissed him. "keith..." alfred moaned through their lip contact. "hmm.." keith growled keith let go of alfred. "i wanna do this with you, alfred." alfred blushed at what keith admitted "that girl form the U.S. is you. I have a crush on you" keith confessed. "i-i have a crush on you, too" alfred moaned.

"ah.. keith, my head.." was all one of them said.

Alfred opened his mouth letting keith's tounge explore it. Both of them in their own world. Keith moved his lips down alfred's neck. "this..feel..." alfred panted out "shh.. don't worry about anything, i'll make sure of that" keith muttered. Keith moved the blanket off alfred's chest and kissed it, he trailed his tounge to a nipple and licked it. Alfred moaned at the australian's tounge. Keith moved his hand to another nipple. And rubbed it. "mmh.." was all that came out of the other's mouth. Keith moved his hand more down south until he found alfred's boner. "no.. please.. not there" alfred forced out, keith still made his move and got a grip on alfred. And moved his hand up and down. "i know you like this, alfred" keith said seductively. He ran his tounge up alfred's length. "aah, keith.. please stop.." alfred begged. Keith took the other into his mouth. Alfred tried his hardest not to force himself into his friend's mouth. 'Thankfully he stopped' he thought to himself "how you holdin' up there?" keith teased. Alfred just kept panting. "i see you like it. Don't get too exited" keith chuckled, he flipped alfred over on all fours. "keith, what are you doing?" the other forced out. Keith licked his fingers. "shh" keith cooed. And silently slid one finger into alfred's hole. "ahh.." he moaned. Keith got turned on by the sound of alfred's moans filling his ears. His erection now showing through his pants. The australian took his fingers out of alfred. "want some tounge?" alfred finally gave in to the seductive keith. "yes" he moaned. Keith slid his tounge in. by this point alfred was moaning like a slut. Keith took his tounge out "now what do you want?" keith teased. "your...cock" whined alfred. Showing he wants keith by pushing against him. "aw, aren't you eager?" keith abused. "yes... i'm going crazy!" alfred yelled out. "shh! We might get caught by arthur!" keith whisper shouted. "moan into that pillow" keith suggested. "ok.. ahh.. put it in.." alfred pleaded

keith put himself in. "ah.. ahh... ha.." moaned alfred.

After what seemed to be two hours, the light of dawn came out through the windows. And they were close. "keith, 'm close.." alfred forced out. "me too" keith murmured. He reached to alfred's dick and started pumping it. "nnh.. more" whined alfred. Keith got the message and pulled out before he slammed back in. alfred's moans got louder until even the pillow couldn't muffle the sounds anymore. Keith thrust his whole dick in and came. With the feeling of cum filling his ass, alfred came into keith's hand screaming. Keith pulled out and both fell onto the bed. "i love you.. keith" alfred whispered as the candle went out. "i love you too alfred" keith murmured. And alfred fell asleep. Keith pulled him into his arms.

Keith kissed alfred before he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HOW WAS IT? WAS IT GOOD?

WAS IT BAD?

WAS IT HOT?

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

-reptar

#kolkol

oJo


	4. he comes out of the shadows

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, DRACULA'S CASTLE, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.

HETALIA GOES TO HIDEKAZ

AND DRACULA'S CASTLE BELONGS TO DRACULA

"i love you.. keith" alfred whispered as the candle went out. "i love you too alfred" keith murmured. And alfred fell asleep. Keith pulled him into his arms.

Keith kissed alfred before he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12:30 PM

alfred woke up first and yawned. He saw keith's arms wrapped around his chest. 'what happened last night?' he thought. "keith? You awake yet?" alfred asked the sleeping australian. Alfred didn't notice when keith streched his arms. "good morning, honey" keith chuckled. The other blushed.

"keith, what happened last night?" alfred questioned. "huh?" keith asked him. "i-i mean, why am I naked? Why is there cum all over the bed? And why am I in your arms like this?" alfred countered. 'he really doesn't remember?' keith thought to himself, unaware he was speaking.

"what don't I remember?" alfred sat up. "you can read my thoughts?!" keith shouted. "no, you were just thinking out loud" the naked one explained. "you know those berries that you asked that were safe to eat?" keith reminded. "and how we made out? And how we had ..." keith mumbled the last word. "what did you say?" alfred pressured. "and how we had..." keith stalled

"dude, don't do me like that" the other pouted. 'do me!' keith remembered alfred telling him. "well?" alfred yanked keith out of his thoughts. "i remember running in the woods, finding the grass, making out, that fire, arguing with arthur, taking a bath with you, and that's all I remember from there, now, what happened after that?" alfred demanded. Finally, keith couldn't keep it from his friend anymore, "s-sex, okay? We had sex. I didn't know that you ate some 'hawk berries' so I called this shaman over, and she told me in order to cure you, I had to have sex with you." keith explained. "hawk berries?" alfred echoed. "yes, if I remember, that the shaman told me that they're like ecstasy, but if not made into pills, they have their full effects still in them. And well, the rest you know." keith whispered. "keith, I don't care that if you wanted to have sex with me, trust me I know every guy has his needs, and truthfully, i've wanted to **havesextoo**" alfred mumbled the last part like keith did, but he still caught him. Keith's face was a deep red when alfred finished his sentence. "i love you, keith" alfred whispered in the other's ear and wrapped his arms around keith. "i love you more, alfred" keith said, muffled when he buried his mouth in the crook of alfred's neck. "i think I should get dressed, and you get changed. "alfred suggested. "uh, yeah, sure" keith agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BY THE DOOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'oh shit, they're coming out of the room' arthur thought to himself. He quickly ran back to his room and slammed the door. "do you think that arthur knows?" keith questioned "he will if you keep talking about it" alfred whisper shouted. "don't worry, I already know" arthur said in a demonic voice. "y-you do?!" the pair said at the same time "yes I do, and now i'm gonna KILL YOU, YOU WHORE" arthur screamed as he pinned alfred against the wall "keith, help me!" alfred panicked. "get the fuck off of him you crazy bitch!" keith shouted, tackling arthur. Alfred stood there frozen in fear, as if a demon possessed arthur. "i'm gonna fucking rip you to shreds! You fucking whore!" arthur screamed at the top of his lungs. Now free from keith's grasp "run alfred!" alfred was snapped out of his trance. Now sprinting, keith finally caught up to him. Arthur was tailing them. "fuck! Where do we hide?!" kieth said inbetween pants. "i'm about to get you, whore! Better start running" arthur said like he was a real demon. Finally they reached a stairwell to the top tower, now pouring sweat through his pores like he was dunked in water. Keith and alfred finally reached the top of the structure. "where do we go from here?" alfred screamed. Keith saw a moat surrounding the castle's exterior. "alfred, when I say 'jump' we jump off this ledge" keith commanded. "the fuck? Dude, it's either get the ass of it by arthur's girlish punches or break our necks falling into a mirage. I'd rather get that guy's smacks then dying" alfred strongly disagreed. "just trust me!" just then the door flew off it's hinges "man, brits have really strong leg muscles!" he added "die, you fucking hooker!" arthur screamed. Just then alfred kicked him. "jump!" keith yelled. "what?!" the blonde shouted. Keith grabbed alfred's hand and jumped over the ledge.

Keith was right.

Both fell into the moat.

Arthur was defeated, and went to some other region of the castle.

Keith was the first one to surface. Alfred came up 10 seconds later and took a huge gasp of breath, his air came into his lungs so fast it hurt. "alfred! Are you okay?" keith shouted. "yes, I-m fine" the other stuttered. "let's get back inside" keith offered. "no, keith i'm sorry" alfred declined. "what?" keith questioned the other. "i-i can't, keith, you saw how pissed off he was and, he even tried to kill me because he was so mad, this wouldn't have grown into a war like this if I had just stayed out of when arthur offered to take you, and only you" alfred admitted. "wh-what do you mean by that, alfred? Didn't arthur off-" "no, I heard you guys talking and.. REMEMBER WHEN YOU WENT INTO THE BATHROOM AT RED LOBSTER?" alfred countered with a question. "yeah" keith replied. "he said if I didn't talk to you, that I could come, if I broke that promise, he said he would shut me out from you. And you're my only friend, keith" alfred explained "what? Arthur bribed you to not talk to me until we got back home?" keith questioned, "bingo" the other said. "i think we shouldn't go back in the castle for a while." keith said. "where are we gonna sleep?" alfred asked. "well, we're gonna have to sleep in the woods until the vacation's over. I guess it's the only option we have" keith explained. Tears were starting to well up in alfred's eyes. "k-keith, I don't wanna sleep in the wilderness" alfred sobbed into keith's chest. Keith lifted alfred's chin in his hand. "don't worry, it'll be alright, we'll get through it. " keith reassured the other, to show him his trust, he kissed alfred. He nestled his head into keith's chest.

~~~ARTHUR WAS WATCHING THE WHOLE THING FROM THE CASTLE'S FRONT WINDOW~~

"typical americans... such fucking softies" arthur mocked. "that whore deserves to die in the wilderness of transylvania.." arthur added to himself, his blood full of hatred. Walking down the corridor to the stairwell to the basement level of the castle's mysterious walls. "i can't believe that _HE_ had sex with _MY LITTLE BROTHER_, I mean, who the fuck does that?!" arthur added. The castle's echoing walls made it sound like there was people that agreed with him. Just then. Arthur stumbled upon a room full of bones. "huh? A mysterious room I never knew about?" "this must have been a prison chamber for the criminals" arthur said to himself. When he felt like someone was watching him. He just stood there. He sensed another person in the room with him. Hovering overhead breathing down his neck. So he turned around. At that moment he saw something he shouldn't have.

COUNT DRACULA

"oh, arthur kirkland, so glad to see you here, do you like the castle so far? How are keith and alfred, do you think alfred is pregnant with keith's baby?" the king of monsters said with his transylvanian accent. "h-how do you know about them having sex? How do you know my name?!" arthur countered. "i know a lot more than you think, mr. kirkland, I know that the fire in the woods I started didn't really do the trick to kill kieth and alfred in there." the transylvanian said, sharpening his nails. "i know everything that happens in and around my castle's walls. And the woods that surround it, to the ends of this vast land, I know the beings and people that come in and out. And the residents, by the way, know that natalia is working _for_ _me_, right?" the count added. "n-natalia.. is working with you?!" arthur shouted. "there's no need for yelling, mr. kirkland" dracula advised. "you're a business man, i'm a business man, so i'll make a deal with you" the vampire king noted. "what would you want from me, you blood sucking motherfucker?" arthur growled. "you sell your soul to me, and you can coexist as one of my _'many' _slaves. And help keep this ground free of mortals that invade" the beast added to his list of compromises. "that, sounds like the stupidest idea i've ever heard!" arthur shouted. "i'm only giving you this compromise. Or else i'll have natalia kill you" the count replied calmly. Arthur thought to himself for a while. "do you accept this offer, mr. kirkland?" dracula said. "give me until sunset to think it over. Then i'll tell you the answer then." arthur told him. "fine, but if you don't come back at 5:30, I will send natalia after you." dracula explained. And arthur went back upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WOODS BY THE RIVER PURPLE GRASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"here we are, the place where we'll have to sleep until the vacation's over" keith said. "but I hate sleeping in the woods" alfred whined, scared of staying in the woods until arthur forgets this "don't worry, mate i'm here" keith cooed "plus, no shame in wasting our time worrying about arthur" he added. "we're awesome, we know a lot there is to know about the wilderness. I've got my machete, you have your rifle. And we have eachother" he reassured. Alfred put his head on keith's chest again. "c'mon, I think we just need a nap after the shit arthur threw at us" keith said, bringing the other into his arms. "we'll figure something out, right?" alfred asked the other. "of course" keith said kissing the blonde on his head. "g'nite" keith said. "night" the sleepy alfred said, dozing off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE CASTLE: WITH ARTHUR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"god, what do I do? Do I try to forget that my brother fucked my enemy? Or do I join dracula's side" arthur said pacing around like a hungry stray dog. "i've been sitting around in this kitchen for fucking hours. And it's almost 5:00, I still have to tell dracula my final answer before he sicks natalia on me"

"i don't get how you still don't know your answer already" dracula said. Arthur jumped when he saw the king of monsters upon him "tick tock, it's almost 5:30, mr. kirkland" dracula laughed. And vanished into a pool of shadows. "that fucking monster" arthur mumbled

5:27

arthur came walking through the corridor to the basement stairwell. Once he got down, his watch timer went off. Dracula came back to the basement fading in like how he left the dining hall. "oh, mr. kirkland, so good to see you again" dracula said maliciously. "if you shake my hand now, I get your soul, in return, I will grant you immortality" arthur scoffed "all countries have immortality, stupid" arthur countered. "well, then what do you wish of me to give in return? Vampire traits? Nothing? Natalia's love?" dracula offered "nothing, nothing at all, I don't even want to take you up on your stupid ass offer" arthur tried to walk back upstairs but dracula suddenly blocked him "fine, I was trying to be nice, but I guess we'll have to do this, the hard way" dracula kicked him and arthur flew to the ground. Arthur stood up "what the fuck is wrong with you?!" arthur shouted.

~~~~~HI HO HI HO, BACK TO THE WOODS WE GO-OH :WHISTLE: :WHISTLE:~~~~~~~~~~

this time keith was the first one to awaken. He gave his lover a good morning kiss. "don't worry, my little alfred, i'll make sure that arthur doesn't lay a hand on you" by then the other woke up and streched out his legs. 'boy, he's really milking this cute thing, isn't he?' keith made sure he thought to himself. "well hello there, sleeping beauty" keith chuckled. "psh, i'm not sleepy" alfred yawned sarcastically. "i bet you're not, wanna go hunt some food for the night?" keith asked. "yea i'm starving" he said.

20 minutes later

"yo keith! I found something in the ground!" alfred shouted. "oh god, don't tell me that they're hawk berries" keith complained. "pfft, naw they're not, it's some weird rock and it's glowing" the other replied. And keith ran over "whoa what is that?!" he asked "some rock, like in charlotte's web" alfred wisecracked.

~~I'VE NEVER HEARD OF CASTLES AN HOUR AGO AND NOW EVERYBODY'S FLYING THERE~

"oomph!" arthur said when he hit the wall another time by the shaman. "you think I don't have any fight in me, huh?" "is that it?!" arthur screamed trying to get to his feet, his nose broken "natalia, finish him off!" dracula commanded. Natalia turned around and bowed. "yes, my lord" and natalia went to charge towards him. Arthur ducked when natalia's fist came flying into the wall. She kicked him in the gut. Arthur coughed. "y-you don't even deserve to l-live!" arthur shouted charging towards the count. He blocked arthur's kick "don't even dare to charge at me!" dracula said bearing his fangs. Arthur didn't know why dracula was sucking air so hard. He stopped to catch his breath. "what are you doing to me?!" arthur questioned the count. "because i'm taking your soul by force!" dracula said.

He sucked the soul out of arthur.

Arthur fell to the floor, lifeless and limp, dracula erased arthur's battle scars and brought him back to life, keeping the soul he had eaten.

"what do you wish my master? Arthur said, now enslaved, the green has been drained from his eyes, now he is just a skin sack without a soul inside.

"i want you to kill keith kirkland and alfred f. jones" the monster demanded.

"as you wish" my lord. Arthur obeyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

IS ARTHUR EVER GONNA GET HIS SOUL BACK?

WILL KEITH AND ALFRED TRY TO REVEAL TO ARTHUR THAT THEY'RE LOVERS?

THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN CHAPTER 5

-kol kol

oJo


	5. my butterfly

DISCLAIMER: I SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

I DON'T OWN HETALIA

AND I DO NOT OWN DRACULA'S CASTLE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

everything goes to their respected owners

P.P.S. this chapter is T but gets more M as it sorta kinda goes on.

"what do you wish, master?" arthur obeyed.

"i want you to kill keith kirkland and alfred f. jones" the monster demanded.

So then arthur set off to the woods like a shadow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO THE WOODS WITH BEARS AND FUNNY THINGS

"woah, a rock!" alfred shouted "and it's glowing" keith added. "it seems to be getting brighter" keith said. "like a homing device" alfred theorized. Kieth took out his machete and shived out a gem from the molehill- shaped object. Alfred took the gem out of keith's hand and pointed it north towards the castle. It got as bright as a high powered flashlight would. This was good because the sun was losing it's control over the sky. Being shadowed by the wall cloud. A thunderclap was heard a few miles away. Keith timed it. "3 and a half miles, we should probably build a-" "i wanna go home" alfred balled, keith got cut off by this. "i-i wanna be in the castle. And safe with you, and-and" alfred took a minute to continue crying. Keith came over to pick him up "alfred, it's impossible to go back into a castle you're not wel-" "i don't care, anymore! I just don't want to spend a rainy night in the woods every single night for the rest of the month." alfred cried. "don't worry. Look, i'll find a way to sneak us back in the castle. Just wait 'till arthur goes to sleep. It shouldn't be too long, now let's go shoot a deer" keith explained. "okay" alfred agreed.

One deer later.

Keith took a chomp from a deer leg. "want some leg?" keith offered. "no thanks. I just ate a shitload" alfred denied. They both ate their dinner. Alfred broke the silence. "k-keith, can we...?" alfred mumbled the rest of the sentence. "sorry, didn't quite catch that" keith said. "s-snuggle with..me?" alfred stuttered. "oh, sure thing" keith said, embarrassed. Keith put his leg on the leaf plate he made. Once he laid down, he patted the ground like he was calling a dog. "c'mere, boy!" keith teased. Alfred blushed at this and walked over. "bark" alfred joked "can we stop cosplaying now?" keith asked. Alfred laid into keith's arm. "better? I was kinda cold, anyways" the other added. Keith moved his hand down towards alfred's belt. "keith, what are you doing?" alfred asked the australian. "i, just wanna put my hand o-" "keith, we know that's not true, right?" alfred countered, knowing what keith was going for. "you do?" keith asked. "yup, you wanna try on my belt" alfred said to the other. "um, I sure do" keith went along. "i'll be right back, sit here while I get it undone" and alfred walked off. 'that was close, I gotta control my subconciousness, I almost gave him a handie' keith thought to himself. By this point alfred came back with the belt in his hand, holding his pants up "heh, these jeans are a little bit looser than I thought" alfred explained. Keith's face was so red he thought he would he was gonna have blood pouring out of his nose. "here, try it on" alfred offered, keeping his pants up. Keith took the belt. "want to try mine?" keith suggested. "no thanks, my waist might be wider" alfred told him. Keith thought that he was gonna pass out. "you ok there?" alfred waived his hand in front of keith's face. "y-yeah, I was just thinking to myself" keith said, going to try alfred's belt on. While alfred was walking to the river, he tripped over his pants and fell into the water. The pants flew to the other side of the river. 15 seconds later alfred surfaced. "what the fuck?! How deep is this river?" alfred asked, crawling out of the water. He shook himself off like a dog. "why do dogs do this?" he asked himself. When keith came back from trying his belt on. "the belt fits fine, but it's a lit-" keith got cut off when he looked up "don't look!" alfred shouted at him, blushing. "are those, g-girl panties?!" keith stuttered trying not to laugh or have a nosebleed silly. Alfred's face was a deep rose. "dude, stop my pants just fell in the river" "i see london, I see france, I see alfred's underpants!" keith said with blood dripping out of his nose. "c-can we just go back to the castle now?" alfred tried to refocus. But it was too late, he noticed keith's pants "hey keith, I think your dick is laughing, too" alfred comebacked. Keith stopped laughing and turned around "i'm gonna go and take care of that" keith said, walking off. Alfred went to go sit on the log that they sat on, unaware that keith and his boner was gonna sneak attack him. "suprise!" keith yelled, pouncing at pantsless alfred. He tackled the other, alfred landed face first on the ground with keith on his back. "ah! What the hell was that?!" alfred yelled trying to ignore keith's head poking at his entrance. "nothing, just a little suprise" keith joked, petting alfred's hair.

"can you get off me now?" alfred asked "and stop petting my hair" he added. Keith didn't listen. He moved his hand toward's alfred's butt and started rubbing his cheek "hm... you really think that'll work on m-me?" alfred giggled. "yup, I think it will" keith said, moving his hand to the front of the bikini cut. "gotcha!" keith yelled when he snagged a hold of the other. Alfred screamed like someone pulled him into a bush and dragged him away. "calm down, mate i'm just gonna gi-"keith was cut off "no, can I this time?" alfred asked. "you always finish me off, why can't I do the same?" he added. Keith's erection_ just __became __harder. _"keith, you still home?" alfred smacked him. Keith blinked after the other hit him in the face. "i-i gue-hm.." keith was cut off when alfred's mouth wrapped around his member. Keith looked down at him swallowing him whole. "al-" keith didn't have the capacity for words anymore. Alfred was gagging when keith hit the back of his throat. "oh god, i'm so sorry!" keith panicked. A few minutes later. Keith felt his end near. He tried to pull out but alfred had his grip on keith's dick. "alfre- Im cum-" keith was cut off from a loud grunt meaning he had just blasted his load into alfred's mouth. The other came into his underwear. Keith didn't know alfred was pleasuring himself while he did the same with keith. "oh fuck i'm so sorry alfred, I didn't mean to cum- I mean spurt- I-i mean blast my huge load into your amazingly w-warm, moist mouth- I mean.. gah!" keith was frustrated from not wording that phrase correctly. Alfred finished cleaning off the other's semen off his dick licking his lips, alfred blushed. "tastes good" he brushed off. Keith saw the wet spot in the other's (not)boxers, "hey, alfred, what does my cum taste like?" he asked, curious "it tastes, like cum, I can't describe it" the other replied. "can you try?" he countered. "sure?, it tastes like hot clam chowder, while you're eating it in a cold house" alfred described, keith's face was blood red. "o-oh, you mean that my cum, is hot and that its cold?" keith asked "no, I mean white stuff- r-ranch,- no! I mean liquid gold flowing down my throat..." alfred stopped talking before he got himself going. "look, can we just go back to the castle now?" he asked again. "sure, let's start back, it's freezing" keith added.

~~~~~~~~~~~WOODS ARTHUR RUN KILL KEITHXALFRED~~~~~~~~~~~~

arthur was ravaging the woods, looking in trees, under rocks, and even in the lakes. Dracula flashed in a second later. "did you kill them yet?" dracula reminded. "i can't. There's nothing to track them with, master" arthur replied. Dracula sighed, dissappointed at arthur's search results "if you wish, I will grant you with vampire abilities" dracula offered, holding a ball of spirit energies. "please, master" arthur begged. Dracula threw the glowing sphere into arthur's abdomen. Arthur shouted in pain as his form was changing from human to vampire. A big thunderclap hit the woods. "holy shit! What was that?!" keith shouted. Arthur heard it like he was standing in front of him. "i heard them" arthur said to the count. "good, now my slave, chase them!" the king commanded. "yes master" arthur obeyed. And arthur ran off.

Arthur smelt their scents stronger. But something was off, they smelt like sweat and flowers. Arthur didn't know why this is but he ignored it and kept running

once arthur caught them to the point to where he was stalking them. He scented both of them. 'flowers' arthur thought to himself, salivating. He stalked up behind alfred. His blood still boiling from when he found out about 'it' as arthur calls it. He pinned alfred to the ground face first. "ahh!" He screamed. Keith turned around and saw arthur turn his lover over. "no! Get your hands off him!" keith shouted, pushing arthur off the other, keith helped alfred up. "c'mon!" was all keith said. They both ran off towards the river. Arthur tailing them all the way there. It felt like there was a negative energy in arthur now. Not just anger, he had no body heat eminating from him. Alfred snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the river's edge. He jumped. "fuck! Alfred! Where are you?" keith screamed. He felt a hand pull him into the water. Keith opened his eyes and saw alfred. Not knowing the current of the river was amazingly strong. Alfred looked up at the surface and saw no sign of the brit. So he surfaced. Arthur roared. And he went back under. He and keith reached a lake. Both swam to the shore. They both took a huge gasp of breath, panting, seeing arthur at the other side. Keith motioned alfred to resubmerge. Swimming to the bottom. There was a huge pressure. Alfred panicked when there was an opening that sucked the two in, carrying them underground. "holy shit!" keith shouted. Alfred surfaced and screamed. "we're falling! Go under!" alfred pulled keith under. They both felt the impact of the water, but were uninjured. The current pulled on them, keith scrambling to find an edge to cling to. Finding a rock sticking out in complete and utter darkness he clung. Alfred passed him and grasped his foot. Keith pulled himself to the surface with water splashing him, not knowing how much long alfred could hold his breath for. He heard bubbles surfacing. Automatically he knew the other was panicking. He dug his fingers into another crack in the wall and tried hauling himself up keith took another breath and submerged, he tried calming the other down, pointing up, alfred shook his head. So keith resurfaced once more and felt his way around the tunnel. He found some sort of curve. Keith hauled himself and alfred dangling on his foot, screaming the whole way. He felt as if his whole form was ripping apart. He scrambled to the opening and picked himself up. Taking the unconcious american's hand and pulling him up. Alfred felt cold. "don't give up on me" keith mumbled, shoving his mouth onto alfred's. He heard the other's heartbeat and let off. Alfred jerked awake and puked up water and deer meat. The air rushed into his lungs so fast he thought that his chest would burst "i saved you" keith said. Hugging him close "i...what... happened?..." alfred said inbetween gasps. Shivering at the cold. "you died. But I gave you mouth to mouth" Keith said, almost crying. Alfred pushed his head into keith's chest. Still panting. "i'm still here" alfred soothed. Keith calming down when he felt alfred's voice resonate from his shirt. Keith kissed the other on his head. "i'll always have you by my side" keith reassured. "i- love you, keith.." all of a sudden, thousands upon thousands of gems lit up the whole tunnel. "wow, alfred, are you seeing what i'm seeing?" keith asked, astonished at the luminescence from the gems. Alfred peeked his head up. "y-yeah, it's beautiful" alfred agreed. "do you think this Is like our love? Lighting the way for us, guiding us through the tunnel of obstacles that life throws at us, lasting throughout eternity?" he added. Keith was amazed of how alfred came up with that. "of course, my butterfly" keith replied. "i'm cold" alfred told him, getting up but failed when he limped back down. "you're too weak to walk. Let me carry you" keith offered. Picking alfred up bridal style(rhymes) and carrying him away. Alfred held on to keith's shirt. "that shirt is a little skin tight when exposed to water, if you know what I mean." alfred snickered. They saw a weird light at a tunnel, as if they died and their souls were entwined with one another, Cradled in the hands of an angel. "do you see that light? Are we dead?" alfred asked the other. "no, if we were dead, we would be in heaven, without arthur, and making all the love we want, but until then, nope" keith said, unaware that he said the 'making-all-the-love-we-want' part. Alfred blushed when keith uttered those words as he was hoping that the light they saw was heaven. They both braced for what lied up ahead at the end of the gem lit tunnel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VAMPIRE ARTHUR AND HIS VAMPIRENESS~~~~~~~~

arthur flew back to the castle, angry that his plan had failed. When he arrived, dracula was sitting on one of the 3 twin beds that keith, alfred, and himself were supposed to use. "did you kill them yet?" dracula asked. "n- no, master." arthur's gray eyes looking to the floor. "aw, such irony, I knew I should have sent natalia to do it, never send a briton to do a belarusian's job" dracula sighed. "you will have to be punished, mr. kirkland" dracula said. Dissappointed at arthur. "no, please give me more time" arthur begged. "no, this is where I draw the line, no more second chances." dracula commanded. "get on your knees, filthy minion" dracula shouted. Arthur did as told. "close your eyes" he said. The brit did as told. "open your mouth" the count commanded, dropping his pants. The slave opened his mouth and dracula shoved his dick in there. Arthur gagged at the sudden force the count put into his mouth. "now suck!" dracula demanded. "ugh, i'm getting tired of natalia" the count said, throwing his head back. 20 minutes later he came into arthur's mouth. Arthur swallowed. "now. Go find those two and don't come back until you snagged both of them." dracula demanded. And arthur flew off.

~AT A SANCTUARY UNDERGROUND, KEITH AND ALFRED FIND SOMETHING.~

keith stumbled upon some rocks that were carved. "whoa, what is this place?" keith whispered to himself. While alfred was sleeping in keith's arms. "wonder if it's narnia" keith joked. "it's warm too, maybe alfred and I can live here until november." he thought out. Alfred streched his limbs and yawned. "oh hello there sleepyhead." keith chuckled. "where are we? Narnia?" alfred asked. Keith couldn't help but laugh. "what?" "nothing, it's just I made that joke earlier" keith explained, putting alfred down, "you ok to walk?" keith checked up. "yeah, i'm fine now, we can build a shelter here." so they set off.

"dude, there's a field over here, we can go frolic through it." alfred laughed, taking keith's hand and dragging him along.

Running around.

Falling down.

giggling.

kissing.

picking flowers.

These were all the things they did.

"keith, i've always thought," alfred thought out loud, laying his head on keith's chest like always. "what is it?" "it's that all the famous people out there that are couples, they have power couple names" alfred said to the other one petting his hair. "what do you mean?" keith asked. "i mean like, instead of brad pitt x angelina jolie, it's called BradGelina. And just like that pairing between halle berry and ryan reynalds" alfred clarified. "why can't we do that with our names?" he added. "i dunno, I guess we just never came around to it" keith answered. "why don't we try, kinda like one of those cool power couple names that elizibeta and gilbert have" alfred suggested. "yeah, but they use their country names, not their human names" keith said. "we could _try~_" alfred suggested. "KeithFred?" keith wondered. "nah, sounds too creepy." the other vetoed. "AusMerica?" alfred countered. "maybe, kinda sounds like AuSwiss though" keith said. "damn, picking out couple names is hard" he added. "wait, what if we just take 2 letters of our names and merge them _together_" alfred yawned. "Au- I got nothin'" keith said, catching alfred's yawn. "AusUs! That's the perfect power couple" alfred shouted, sitting up. "AusUs, I like it" keith agreed. Kissing alfred's head. "Let's sleep here" keith said. "sure. But can I lay in your arms?" alfred asked him. "anything for you, my butterfly" keith said, pulling alfred into his arms. "night" alfred yawned. "g'nite" keith whispered, petting the other to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ARTHUR MIGHT NEVER GET HIS SOUL BACK, LOTS OF BJ'S

AND ALSO, KEITH IS NOW CALLING ALFRED HIS BUTTERFLY (ain't that sweet?):3

ALSO, CHAPTER 6 WILL BE SOON,

writing this chapter was a whopper for me. (wondering if I can get a whopper at 4 am) WELP, NOW IS THY TIME FOR SEEING IF ARTHUR CATCHES THE TWO LIKE DRACULA DEMANDED.

AND THOSE TWO PLAN ON LIVING IN THE UNDERGROUND SANCTUARY UNTIL NOVEMBER 1ST. Now your all caught up.

(P.P.S.- study your Wumbology, you're gonna need it)


	6. Something so fragile cannot be destroyed

Le Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or dracula's castle, ever :P

so now we brushed that off, let's continue to chapter 6.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LAST OF CHAPTER 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's sleep here" keith said. "sure. But can I lay in your arms?" alfred asked him. "anything for you, my butterfly" keith said, pulling alfred into his arms. "night" alfred yawned. "g'nite" keith whispered, petting the other to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~hey, guess what? Yep, ITS CHAPTER 6 BABY~~~~~~~~~~~~

"please keith, more" alfred begged keith, feeling alfred's heat around his tounge. "you sure you want more?" keith teased. "i want it so badly~" alfred moaned to the australian, looking up at him. Keith undid his boxers. "ride me then" keith commanded. Alfred crawled over. "o-okay" he moaned. As he sat down on keith he looked into his eyes. "is this ok-ah" alfred moaned, feeling keith all the way inside him. "sounds ok to you" keith chuckled. Watching alfred bounce on him. "k-keith, it feels so good, I don't wanna stop" he moaned out. "i wouldn't wanna stop this for the world" keith said seductively. After what seemed to be an eternity alfred was close to climax. "i.. hot.. close..." was the only words alfred could pant out before he felt keith cum, feeling this, he came soflty into keith's hand. Keith felt alfred's body tense up at orgasm. "i don't want this moment to end, keith~" alfred whined. Looking deeply into keith's chocolate eyes. "it will never end in _my _book, alfred." keith whispered, and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK INTO REALITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

twisting and turning, alfred was breaking off keith, keith woke up. "aw, look at him, like a dreaming dog." keith said smiling, he nudged alfred awake. "wake up, butterfly" he kept repeating. About half a minute later alfred fluttered his eyes. "you were moving around a little and woke me up, how you holding?" keith asked. "i'm fine, you?" the other countered. "yeah, you were just moving around , and kicked me in the face, and moaned a little, other than that i'm fine" keith chuckled. "m-moaned?" alfred asked, scared. "yea, like weird moans, almost..." keith paused. "sexual" he added. "s-sexual?" alfred swallowed. "yup, it was weird" he said. Looking at the other. "i'm sure it was nothing" alfred tried to cover up the fact he was dreaming about keith. "we should probably get some stuff if we're gonna live here 'till november" alfred refocused. "yeah, you're right. I totally forgot about that" keith seemed refocused. "where's your pants?" keith asked. "above ground, where all our shit is, i'm assuming that arthur's looking through our bags and our iPhones to see if we've been doing this a while" alfred giggled. "doing what?" keith asked, clearly playing stupid. "you know what i'm talking about" "no I really don't" keith replied, trying to get alfred to tell him the _~thing~ _ they've been doing. "y'know that thing, the mmh... aah.. thing?" alfred budged. "oh, that thing?, why couldn't you have just said that we fucked? Arthur's not here" keith joked. Alfred blushed at this. "dude, don't say that!" the embarrassed alfred told him. "pft.. fine, let's just go and get shit we need." keith pouted. "aw, you're so cute when you pout~" alfred said in a 'mommy-talking-to-a-baby' voice. This made him think about wanting to have a baby. "keith, can I ask you a question?" he asked. Trying not to step on leaves. "sure mate, fire away" keith said openly. "so, when I ask, you're not gonna judge me?" alfred tried to clarify. "not at all, why would I judge my butterfly?" keith reassured, hoping alfred wouldn't clam up. "i- i've always wanted to... have a baby, haven't you always wanted to start a family?" alfred asked, his heart beating a million miles a minute. "i mean, you don't need to answer if you fe-" "i wanna have a baby too" keith cut alfred off. "you d..do?" alfred asked. Feeling light headed, he stumbled a little "whoa, you ok?" keith checked up on alfred. "y-yeah, i'm fine, just dizzy" he said, holding a tree. Keith felt alfred's pulse. "why is your heart beating so fast?" "b-because of the baby question" alfred explained "don't feel scared about asking me a stupid question, I ask them all the time" keith reassured. Trying to keep alfred's heart rate down. "i'm fine now, t- thanks" alfred tried telling him. "no, you need food in you, you puked your guts out from drowning, sit here while I kill a fish for us" he said, setting alfred on a rock by the same river that brought them here. Keith started sharpening a twig with his machete. He walked over to the river, singing himself an old rhyme from the outback. "out in the yard, the jackrabbits hop, finding a little hidey hole, one's left out to play and about-" keith was cut off when he saw a fish, and fixated his eyes on it. He stabbed the fish through the middle. "pew! And it's brain falls out" keith finished the rest of his creepy nursery rhyme. He didn't notice alfred was listening. "the fuck kind of song is that?" alfred asked, creeped out. "it's a little song my buddy taught me before he died, it's supposed to help you time when an animal crosses your path. Works great" keith explained. Holding the spear. "we gonna cook that?" alfred asked sarcatstically. "naw, we're just gonna eat it raw like bears" keith chuckled.

~~~~~~~~WHEN THEY WERE DONE ROASTING THE FISH VIA LUAU~~~~~~

"y'know what I noticed just now, keith?" alfred noticed. "what? The fact we're eating a fish in grass skirts?" keith giggled. "well, that too, but I also noticed that it's brighter down here, and that it's like there's this inner sun, weird, right?" alfred asked. "pretty much" keith answered. "i wish I had my laptop here" alfred whined, keith was just staring off into the dust beyond their field. "wanna run around looking at stuff?" "sure" alfred replied

~~~~~~~~~IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LOOKING AROUND MONTAGE~~~~~~~

"gotta track them, or else master will have my head (or ass) for it" arthur told himself, having one goal in mind. This made arthur look around the river harder. "they threw themselves into this river, then went over to that lake, but what happened to them afterwards?" arthur questioned "did they drown? Did they get eaten by some type of monster?" he added. Seeing the moon set, he knew he needed to figure this out before the light of day. "god, what _did_ happen to them?" arthur asked. Stepping into the water. "i might as well swim to the bottom and retrieve their corpses for master to see." arthur said. Up to his neck in the icy waters. He took a breath and dove in. he spotted a hole in the bottom. When arthur approcahed it. He felt a huge current pull on him. "help!" he shouted through the huge waterfall, sensing previous body heat, he grabbed onto the same ledge keith grabbed on. Arthur pulled himself to the cave's shelf. "looks like someone threw up here, smells like deer meat" arthur said to himself. He felt something else tickle his nose. He followed it for half a yard until it got stronger. "what place is this?" arthur asked, following his nose.

~~~~~~~~KEITH AND ALFRED SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~~~~~~

"look at all of these birds, alfred." keith told him, hugging the other in his arms. "we should live here, in this tree, just us?" alfred asked. "yeah, well, until november" keith specified. "true, but what will we do about _him_?" alfred spoke. "just shove him out of our relationship if he's not gonna support it" keith replied. "like, I don't care if he's republican, just take one of his weak bitch slaps and get on with your lives" he added. "no need to care about what he thinks of us" after keith said that phrase, alfred's face turned a maroon red. "r-relationship?" alfred echoed like he just heard that he won a vacation to hawaii. Hawaii sounds better than being stuck in transylvania being chased by fledgling arthur because you had sex with a hot australian guy. Alfred felt his face get hotter. "you ok?" keith waved his hand infront of the other. "y-yea, I'm fine.." he moaned, closing his eyes. Keith was blushing at the resonation of the other's voice. "sur- mf" keith was shushed when alfred kiss attacked him. "i can't hold it anymore, keith, i've just been thinking about you non stop and I can't get over the fact that I've been wanting you since the morning you told me we had sex" alfred uttered really fast, keith looked like he was shocked when alfred told him this. "i don't know what to say, alfred, you wanted me since I told you about it?" keith asked. Probably dreaming about this moment. "can you pinch me?" "why?" alfred said, curious. "because I might be dreaming right now" keith replied in amazement.

"please touch my nipples~" keith fantasized. Not knowing that alfred really said that. "w-what did you say?" keith asked the other. "i said... touch thy skipples" alfred tried to cover up the fact that he wanted keith's fingers all over him.. and in him. "you sure you said that? Sounded a lot like you said 'touch my nipples'" keith teased. Alfred's face felt like he'd just walked in on francis and arthur having sex, Not like he has before. But alfred was snapped out of his thoughts when keith yanked off his jacket. "yoink!" keith said. Scaring the other. The only thing alfred did was scream. "don't worry, mate. I'm just 'making you comfortable'" after that phrase, keith pulled the other into a hug, shoving his tounge down the other's throat. "nh.." alfred moaned at the sudden move the cassanova made. "aw, I see you like this" "i...want..ahh" alfred was shut up when keith grazed his teeth over a nipple. Sucking it until it was red. "i want it..." alfred whispered to himself. Grinding on keith, telling him what he really wanted. "so, that's what you want?" keith teased in a husky voice. Alfred nodded quickly, hoping keith would grant his request. Keith snuck a finger into the pink laced bootyshorts. Snickering, alfred had a suspicion of what keith was doing. All of a sudden he was yanked out of his thoughts when alfred threw his head back and moaned loudly. Signaling keith that he slid a couple fingers into the leaking hole. "your fingers...feel..amazing." alfred moaned into his friend's chest. He started forcing himself onto the 3 finger intruders, wanting them to hit his prostate, going deeper inside of him, wanting keith to feel him. This was a huge green light to keith seeing the blonde like this. When he felt like alfred had his share of fun he pulled the fingers out. Alfred whimpered at the loss of the little penetrators. "now I see that pretty little face that you didn't show me that night." keith said, looking at alfred's lust covered face. Keith took off both of their outfits. Now horny and completely naked. Keith took in the scene of having alfred at his hand. The same country that says he can't be knocked down. Is now showing a side keith never knew about. A fragile side that is concealed behind a concrete wall. Like a rose or butterfly. Keith locked his eyes onto the oceans staring back at him and connected their lips gently. Sticking his tounge into the same mouth the moans are eminating from. They broke the kiss to breathe. "please be gentle" alfred asked. Keith looked at him like he was deeply in love with him. "i'll do anything to make your first time more pleasurable, butterfly" keith cooed. Lifting alfred's legs onto his shoulders. He lined his member up with alfred's hole and slowly slid in. alfred felt like his asshole was being stretched to the max. keith saw the pain in the other's face. "tell me when you want me to move" keith reminded.

~~~~~~~~~I'VE NEVER SEEN A HUGE PURPLE TREE BEFORE~~~~~~~~~~

"where could they be?" arthur wondered. Standing in the huge field, he smelt something weird, for some reason it smelt rancid, like rotting fish. Arthur walked over to the smell and picked up a fish skeleton, it looked as if it was picked clean. Probably by a predator that was in the field earlier. But it didn't smell like an animal's breath. For an unknown reason, it smelt like alfred's breath . 'perhaps he had eaten a fish.' arthur thought. He scented the skeleton a little more and decided to try to track it like how a bloodhound would. The scent led to a huge tree with purple leaves in the middle of a forest. By this point the scent got stronger as he climbed. Arthur's foot tripped off a branch. He thought he was falling, but all of a sudden he felt like something was holding him up.

HE WAS FLYING.

'flying? I-i can't believe that i'm _flying!_' arthur thought to himself. Scenting alfred's presence in the area. Once he got to the top. The leaves were so beautiful just looking at them made him want to jump on them. But arthur kept his cool. Soon he heard moans coming from the tree's leaves. Arthur decided to take a peek while using his newfound invisibility power. He stepped into the leaves, looking around. When he looked to the right, there they were. But Alfred wasn't sleeping on Keith's chest.

HE WAS RIDING HIM.

"nnh.. keith... this feels so good" alfred moaned. "ditto" keith said, watching his friend bounce on top of his dick. Arthur could do nothing but just stand there and take in the scenery. He didn't have rage that was boiling, or wanted to jack off to the show infront of him. He just thought that. What he saw was. Dare he say, _beautiful. _How can he think this was beautiful?! Arthur thought he was going insane just watching alfred ride his older brother.

"K-keith.. what are we gonna-unf..do about arthur..ahh..?" alfred asked inbetween pants. "we'll figure it out later. Let's just focus on _us _right now." keith said. Laying alfred on his back. "i...don't want this to end, keith.." alfred moaned. Gripping keith's shoulders, hoping not to pass out from the amazing feeling of keith making love to him. "don't worry, i'll make sure that it won't" keith said. Watching as alfred's eyes flutter shut. "love...you...nnh" alfred said. Pulling keith in for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Holding keith in his place and not wanting to let go.

Arthur heard every word of what they both said to eachother. 'I feel like a complete jackass now, trying to separate their love. What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't believe that I would destroy something so beautiful. Something that it seems like they truly, deeply care about. I wouldn't want to tear that apart before their eyes. I need to tell master that I can't go through with this, _"killing them" _bullshit.' arthur thought to himself. Watching them make love.

"keith...i'm c-cumming.." alfred moaned as he came. Keith came into alfred. He felt 3 huge streams flow into him. While keith saw a few strands of the substance hit alfred's chest and dribbled down his member.

Arthur watched silently as alfred fell asleep on keith's chest, still holding his shoulders. Keith kissed his head and laid them on a branch curving up to the leaves as the beams of light shone through some of the spaces between the branches' enclosing. "good night, butterfly" keith cooed into the other's ear. And drifted off to sleep.

'so cute. I can't kill them just because of something so fragile. And over _sex?_'' arthur debated with himself. Since there was no way back above ground. He might as well find a place in the tree's lower levels. He found a little hole that led to a chamber inside the trunk. Arthur undid the invisibility power and fell asleep with his cape enveloped around him.

~~~OMG, I JUST REALIZED WHERE BABIES COME FROM... PUMPKINS ;D~~~

"where is he with my victims?!" dracula demanded out of the belarusian slave. Natalia didn't answer. Knowing that arthur couldn't finish with the task. Something was off, though. He couldn't sense arthur anymore. Like as if he dissappeared underground. "i must consult with the scroll. Natalia. Fetch the scroll of transylvania, I need to find out why I can't sense arthur's signal anymore." "as you wish master." natalia said. Running down the hall.

ONE SCROLL LATER.

Natalia came back with a burn mark on her hair. Signaling she might not know her way around the caves still. As the count flipped through the rolls of papyrus. He found the map. "ah! The map of transylvania!" dracula said as he scanned the map for answers. "i can sense here, here, definetly here, where? Though?" dracula asked himself. Activating his sense ability. "i can sense all but one place, huh" dracula said. Holding his finger on the painting of the lake, connected to a river. "t- the lake of souls?" the count said, not believing his eyes. "i must go investigate this. Natalia, my star pupil. Watch over the castle for me, will you dear?" dracula asked. "as you command, master" natalia bowed. Her gray eyes being concealed by her washed out blonde hair.

And dracula flew off into the darkness of the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sorry for the hiatus, guys. Exams have been killing my ass lately. But HERE IT IS

up there. LOL. Chapter 6 is now finished.

-Reptar. (study the wumbology! :D)


End file.
